


The Hero of Ferelden

by lululachance



Series: Heroines of Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf Origin, Denerim, Gen, alienage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululachance/pseuds/lululachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero's tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero of Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue:
> 
> Soris didn’t like the games he played with Tabris. She was rough and it hurt him, but she was his hero, his role model. He aspired to have the fire and the passion she did and he would do anything she asked if it meant he could bask in her glow. Tabris would carve daggers and swords from discarded piece of wood and wield them as if they were metal and she a master swordsman, she would find a way up the tallest building and stand carefree on its roof. Soris tried his best to keep up, but he could never match her. Soris was content with a simple life, he didn’t mind adventure every now and then, but ultimately he wanted a warm bed to sleep in and a loving family surrounding him. Tabris, on the other hand, despised a simple life and would cause such a fuss whenever her father would bring up her inevitable betrothal. Tabris wanted more out of life, she didn’t want to live in the alienage, or get married, or have children. She wanted to fight for the king, to impress fair maidens, she wanted to sleep under the stars and fight off bandits.

The young elf stood atop the tallest building in the alienage, her dark eyes peering out over the run-down houses and stores. A cool breeze blew her fiery hair into her face but she didn’t flinch. She felt alive. Like she was soaring high above with the birds, free from the alienage and free from her arranged marriage. She had told her father countless times she would never marry a man she’s never met, but each time he told her it’s for the good of the alienage. Bullshit! She didn’t care for the alienage, it never cared for her. She wanted adventure, she wanted to be free, but the alienage only dragged her down and crushed her dreams. Today was her last day of freedom. She had been defeated, the pressure from her father and Hahren Valendrian was too much. Tomorrow she would marry a smith from the alienage in Highever, a man she has never met before.

“Cousin?” the familiar voice startled her, pulling her from her day dream, “what are you doing up here?” Soris had found his way up to her sanctuary, the place she would come when she needed to be alone, but she was glad it was he and not their cousin Shianni. Soris was to be married off tomorrow just like her, and he too wasn’t very enthusiastic about it.

“I needed the space,” she half smiled. Soris was now beside her, looking out at the alienage.

“Shall I leave you be then?” he offered, but she declined.

“If anyone knows my thoughts, it’s you,” she took a seat, hanging her legs over the roof’s ledge and her cousin joined her.

“What’s on your mind?” he queried. Soris knew his cousin, it wasn’t like her to be this caught up on something. When she was upset, she’d tackle the problem head on, she’d yell and scream and make a scene until the problem went away. Tabris was defeated and it pained Soris to know there was nothing he could do for her.

“...Nothing,” she lied, but Soris wouldn’t force it out of her. He would give her this moment, her last day, their last day, of freedom. He placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“We’ll be okay.”


End file.
